Changes of the Heart
by teakshinigami
Summary: As a team, they are unstoppable… but what happens when all is revealed and the fear of losing one another grasp the hopes in their hearts… what would happen when the time comes to choose between the faith of humanity or the sake of their loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclosure:** I do not own any of the characters of the Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir Series. This fanfiction takes place after episode 26 when Marinette meets Master Fu as the Guardian of the Kwamis. Please enjoy and feel free to leave any comments or suggestions as to how would you like the story to progress.

 **Cheers! ^_^**

 **CHAPTER 1:** **REVELATIONS**

"Huh? Master Fu? You're… you're the guardian?" Marinette asked bewildered as she stepped inside closing the door behind her. Master Fu nodded smiling and motioned for her to sit.

"It is great to see you again, Ladybug" he smiled as Tikki flew over to him and nuzzled his cheek, "ah, you too Tikki… It has been a while"

"Indeed it has Master" she replied as she looked behind him and saw the other Kwami, "you too Wayzz… you look well"

"I am" he replied.

Marinette was confused at all this. Tikkis interaction with Master Fu, another Kwami floating nearby, him knowing who she was… "I'm sorry… but… I don't get it… Who are you?"

"Do not worry child, I will answer all of your questions but first" he smiled extending his hand, "May I please see the book?"

"Oh sure" she replied as she handed the book and watched as he carefully opened it and gasped.

"Indeed, it is the one we have been searching for all these years" he said as tears came to his eyes, "you have both done well"

"Um… excuse me, but… what's going on?" Marinette asked confused at the situation.

"My apologies… but before I answer your questions, we need to wait for one more guest" he replied as he looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Huh?" she was going to ask whom they were waiting for when they all heard muffled conversations coming from the hallway and then someone opening the door. She turned and gasped.

"Plagg I swear if this is one of your pranks…."

"Relax kid, I swear this is the place"

Adrien opened the door and gasped, "Marinette?" he asked nervously as he saw her sitting on the floor gawking at him and then he glanced at Plagg who was still floating by his side.

"Adrien?" she couldn't believe the love of her life was standing in front of her, "But… what are you…" then she panicked as she glanced at both Tikki and Wayzz still floating next to Master Fu.

"I can explain" both cried at the same time then stared at each other.

"Ummm" Adrien scratched the back of his head trying to come up with something.

"Adrien… I" 'what am I going to say? I'm Ladybug, crazy huh?' She was in total panic at this point.

Both were broken out of their misery by the chuckle coming from Master Fu.

"It's quite alright you two" he gestured to Adrien to sit down and he did sitting next to Marinette who only blushed harder.

"It's good to see you too… Cat Noir" Adrien blinked at Master Fu, then was brought out of his shock by a certain someone's cry, "WHAT?"

'Uh oh' Adrien sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Ladybug, the time has come for both of you to know who each other is" Master Fu took into both of their shocked faces as they stared into each other, "you will need to trust each other even more than before in order to face the new challenges that are headed our way"

"Marinette?... You're… You're Ladybug?" Adrien, staring at Marinette, asked bewildered at this new revelation.

"Adrien… I" she bowed her head and Adrien could see tears forming in her eyes, "Marinette?" he whispered and she just turned her back to him.

"I'll go prepare us some tea… we have much to talk about" Master Fu stood and signaled the Kwamis to follow him.

"Is it ok to leave them alone like this?" Tikki asked worriedly.

"Yes… they need this time to finally heal the wounds in their hearts… Only then can they be strong enough to face the upcoming battle

"I hope your right"

They both sat in silence for a while. Adrien still couldn't believe that Ladybug… Marinette… where one and the same, 'How could I have been so stupid?' he smacked himself internally, 'It's so obvious' he sighed then took a glance at the girl sitting next to him. She still had her back towards him and occasionally, he could hear her sniff, 'guess she didn't like the idea of me being Chat Noir' he though sadly as he approached her.

"Marinette? Please, look at me" Adrien begged as he placed a hand on her shoulder, but she just shook it off.

Hurt, Adrien sat back down glancing at the floor, "Do you really hate me that much?" he whispered.

"NO!" Marinette shouted causing Adrien to almost fall to the floor at her sudden burst.

"Adrien… I'm… I'm so sorry" she apologized and pulled her legs in, wrapping her arms around them and resting her forehead on her knees.

"It's ok" Adrien smiled, but then frowned at her current state. He got closer to her and cupped her face so she could face him, "Marinette? What's going on?" he said as she glanced at him, new tears in her eyes.

"I don't hate you Adrien" she replied as she lowered her head causing Adrien to lose his grip, "I… don't hate you… In fact, I… I've fallen in love with you since the first day we met"

"What?... Really?" Adrien was shocked at this revelation, but decided to shake it off since he wanted answers, "Why didn't you say something?"

"How could I?" she replied facing him as tears came down her cheeks, hands flinging in the air, "you're this high class, gorgeous model, cool guy that everyone admires and would give anything to be near you… and I'm" she stopped her motions and stare at the floor, "I'm just this clumsy girl who can't even make coherent sentences to talk to the guy she likes… I'm nothing worth looking at"

"MARINETTE!" she was startled at his angry tone causing her to stare at him.

"Don't you dare say those things again" Adrien grabbed her by the shoulders, an angry expression on his face.

"Adrien" she was shocked for she has NEVER heard him talk like that before… not even as Chat Noir.

"You're nothing like that… I should know" he said as he pulled her against him wrapping his arms around her causing her to blush furiously, "Marinette…M'Lady" he whispered, "Do you remember the first time we met as Ladybug and Chat Noir?" feeling her head nod he continued, "that same day I swore to myself that I would only love that girl not caring who it was beneath that mask" he heard her gasp and he continued, "you see" he grabbed her chin to force her to look at him, "with or without the mask… you are still the most loving, caring, selfless, determined and" he grinned, "most stubborn person I have ever met" she giggled and he smiled, "traits that you can't just find in anybody except you Marinette… and I'm" he sighed as a sad expression took on his face, "so… so sorry that I didn't figure it out sooner" he finished as he looks into her eyes, "please forgive me bugaboo?"

"Oh Adrien" she smiled as tears came down her face as she turned and threw her arms around his neck and in return, he wrapped his arms around her waist placing his head against her neck and taking in her scent.

"If you can forgive me kitty" she whispered and he chuckled, "guess we are keeping our nicknames, huh?" he felt her chuckled and he held her even tighter, "you do realize that you're stuck with this cat, right?" he said as he pulled her back to see her blush, "as long as you're ok with simple old me" she whispered unsure of herself.

Before she knew it, Adrien face was inches from her face and she gasped, "Adrien?" she was muffled by Adrien's lips claiming hers. She was startled at first, but then returned his kiss. Growling with her response, he deepened it for a few minutes before they both broke it off in need of air.

He smiled at her expression and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "trust me… I wouldn't want you any other way". She smiled.

 **A few hours later…**

"So, you see… it will only get more challenging from here on out… so you both must be prepared" Master Fu finished as he took a sip from his tea.

"Wow… I had no idea Hawkmoth could be that powerful" Marinnette replied thoughtfully at the complications of this new information.

Glancing at Marinette and then at Master Fu Adrien asked, "Master Fu, what do we need to do?"

Placing his cup on the table, he looked at both of them, "I need to train you both in the ancient arts" he said as he stood and motioned them to follow, the kwamis floating close behind.

Glancing at each other they both stood, Adrien helping Marinette up of course, and followed the Master down a corridor that led to a double wooden door with a lock on it. As Master Fu unlocked the door and opened it, both Marinette and Adrien gasped as they took in the contents of the room. A lot of ancient Chinese artifacts were displayed across the room. From weapons to armors, all from a distant past were displayed and both took in them in as they continued to walk down the room until they came upon an altar that had the miraculous symbol on it. Master Fu walked up the alter and took a necklace with a black and red medallion that was floating in the middle of the altar. Coming back down, he split the medallion in two pieces which also caused the necklace to split as well. He gave them each one half of the medallion and instruct them to face each other. Marinette had the black side of the medallion, while Adrien held onto the red one. Now with both medallions in their hands, Master Fu placed one hand on top of their and the other one underneath them. Closing his eyes, he started singing an incantation. Soon, the room was covered in a golden glow as he continued singing. Both Adrien and Marinette were in awe as they saw their respective necklaces floating in their hands and taking in some of the golden glow. As the song ended, both necklaces rested back in their hands and Master Fu opened his eyes slightly exhausted.

"MASTER FU!" Marinette cried as Adrien caught him before he hit the floor, "Are you ok?" Adrien asked as he steadied him and placed his arm around his waist.

"Yes… I'm fine" he smiled, "It's been a while since I blessed charms so I'm kind of a bit out of shape" he chuckled.

"Blessing charms?" Marinette asked as she stared down at her medallion.

"Yes" he instructed them to return to the main room where they first where.

As they settled down, Master Fu instructed them to face each other once again.

"Each of you have a medallion that represents the others powers" at their confused look he held up his hand so he could continue to explain, "Marinette you have in your hands the medallion that represents Chat Noirs powers… same as you Adrien… you hold the medallion that represents Ladybugs power"

"Wow"

"What is the reason Master?"

"You see… your current powers are not the only ones you possess. In order to truly utilize your powers, you need to first understand your partners… For example, Ladybug you have the power to heal and Chat Noir has the power to destroy… Now, what would happen if Chat Noir tries the healing technique?"

"Wait… I can… I can heal things too?"

"Yes… that is where the medallion come into play for you see… your medallions hold the others power in it"

"How can we use them"

"That's when training begins" Master replied as he looked outside and noticed it was dark, "for now, you kids better head home… we will meet in two days at the same time" he replied as they stood and gather their belongings to head out.

"Remember, always wear your medallions. Do not take them off. They will keep you safe" he called after them as they waved goodbye.

"Will do Master Fu"

"Yeah… See ya tomorrow"

And with that, they started to walk up the stairs towards the main street.

"Wow, what a day" Adrien sighed as he had both hands behind his back taking in the night sky.

"Yeah" Marinette whispered as she glanced at her medallion.

Glancing down at her, he frowned dropping his hands to his side, "Is… everything ok m'lady?"

"It's just that… everything that has happened today… I mean… what do you think we are going to face?" she replied glancing at the streets watching people walk by, "what if we fail"

"Hey" Adrien took her hand in his and used the other to make her face him, "whatever happens… we will deal with it together, kay Princess?"

She smiled and placed her hand on his, "yeah"

Grinning he grabbed her hand and continued walking towards the bakery. Once in front of the door, he pulled her against him and gave her a quick peck on her lips causing her to blush, "I'll see you tonight m'lady?"

"Ok" she smiled just in time to see his limo pull in to pick him up, "see you kitty".

Smiling he waved back and got into the limo.

More to come I assure you, hehe… but in the meantime, tell me what you think of the story so far. Make sure to leave any comments or reviews to keep me pumped to continue developing this story… thank you so much and until next time… Bug Out! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclosure:** I do not own any of the characters of the Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir Series. This fanfiction takes place after episode 26 when Marinette meets Master Fu as the Guardian of the Kwamis. Please enjoy and feel free to leave any comments or suggestions as to how would you like the story to progress.

 **Cheers! ^_^**

 **CHAPTER 2:** **Musical Reverie**

After seeing Adrien off, she went into the bakery where she found both of her parents inside the kitchen scrambling around.

"Mama, Papa I'm home" she said as she placed her bags on the counter and took in the mess in the kitchen, "Um… what's going on?"

"Oh Marinette, welcome back darling" Sabine smiled while she pulled a tray of muffins from the oven.

"Welcome home sweetie" Tom replied as he frosted a few trays of cupcakes that were lining on the countertop.

"Wow… so many cupcakes… what's the occasion?"

"Mrs. L'Belle is retiring and her friends back at the clinic where she worked for so many years wanted to give her a proper retiring party. They called us a couple of hours ago to see if we could help them and asked for cupcakes as the dessert. We are just finishing the last batches so we can deliver them"

"Wow that's so nice of you… Need any help?"

"No darling its ok, we are almost done here. Why don't you head up and eat something? Also, don't forget to do your homework, ok? Your father and I will be attending the party so we won't be home till late" Sabine replied as she too started frosting cupcakes.

"Ok Mama, have fun you guys" she replied as she gathered her stuff and headed for her room while grabbing a couple of cookies on the way.

"Adrien, your father just called. He will be late tonight so he asked me to make sure you have everything you need" Nathalie stood next to Adrien in the dining hall reading her Ipad while he finished up his dinner.

"Thanks Nathalie, but I'm ok… I'll just head to my room to play a few games and then go to sleep" he sighed as he wiped his mouth and stood from the table.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Nathalie… Goodnight" he replied as he headed up the stairs, a routine he knew too well.

He passed by the portrait of himself and his father. Glancing at it for a while, he sighed and continued on to his room. Once he closed the door and made sure it was locked, he flopped on the bed. Plagg flew out of his shirt and glanced at his chose one.

"Hey kid, you ok?"

"Yeah Plagg" he said as he pulled some cheese from his in-room storage and fed Plagg, "I just wished my father would actually care once about me" he sighed as he pulled his phone from his pants and scrolled through a couple of pictures of him and his mother, all three of them together, happier times.

"Kid he just seems really busy at the moment… just give him time"

"Like always" he groaned and looked at the alarm clock by his bedside, "Plagg time to go"

"Ugh come on… can't we just have one night free of Patrol?"

"Plagg… CLAWS OUT"

Closing the door to her room, Marinette went over to her desk and took out her books and pad. Tikki flew out of her purse and landed on her shoulder.

"Here Tikki" Marinette gave her a chocolate chip cookie which she delightfully munched on.

"This is SOOOO good"

"Hehehe glad you like them that much" Marinette replied as she started on her homework. After a few minutes, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in"

"Hi sweetheart" Sabine poked her head inside, "we are leaving now. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"No Mama, I still have work to do… I'll be ok… go and have fun" Marinette smiled.

"Ok, don't stay up too long" she replied as she closed the door.

"Don't think that applies to Ladybug, does it?" Marinette chuckled as Tikki came out of her hiding place chuckling as well, "nope it doesn't"

Marinette glanced at her alarm clock and smiled, "well we better get going before a certain kitty gets desperate" she said as she closed her books and stood.

"Just say the words"

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

Paris skies are like no other… Clear skies, endless stars, city lights and a cool breeze that would just want to make you fall in love. Ladybug and Chat Noir took onto the rooftops of the City as they finished their nightly patrol and thankfully, nothing major happened that they couldn't deal with. They ended on the rooftop of the city's library which faced the Eiffel Tower, a sight worth watching.

"Well this night ended a purr… fectly goodnight huh bugaboo?" Chat grinned as he watched her roll her eyes at his pun.

"Chat… the puns… really" she chuckled as she took in the sight and felt the cool breeze that swept through her hair.

"What can I say m'lady… I'm paw..sitevly happy" he replied as he sat down and grabbing her hand, pulled her towards him, sitting her between his legs causing her to blush.

"Chat…" she started but was silenced by his lips. He pulled back after a few minutes and glanced at her flushed face, "you have no idea how happy I am right now" he sighed as he pulled her closer to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah… Nothing is going to ruin this moment"

"Umm Chat, about that… how are we going to act in school… I mean… it's going to shock everyone if they see us like this… needless to say Alya's is going to have my head for not telling her" Ladybug frowned as she chewed on her thumb thinking.

"You're right… Not to mention that Chloe will also have our heads" Chat shivered at that thought, "what do you suggest m'lady?"

"Hmmm…. You might not like the idea, but we should keep it low… maybe build our interest in one another slowly so they can sense it to be natural, you know?"

"Yep you're right… I'm not liking the idea, especially since I can't kiss you at school" he said as he kissed her forehead, "but don't want to put you in that kind of situation either so yeah… let's take it one step at a time" he finished as he pulled her up.

"Time to go Princess" he said as he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Awwww already?" she pouted and he chuckled, finding it cute. Pulling her into a hug, he kissed her deep enough to make her shiver, "I know but we do have class tomorrow and we don't to be late" he sighed as he let her go.

"You're right" she smiled and pulled out her Yo-yo, "goodnight kitty" and with that, she zipped out of sight.

"Goodnight Mari" he whispered and headed back to his house as well.

 **NEXT MORNING**

"Marinette!"

"Oh, hey Alya" Marinette walked towards her best friend, "what's up?"

"That's what I will like to know" she eyes her suspiciously, "you're early girl, are you ok?" she reached out to feel her forehead and Marinette chuckled shoving it away, "I'm fine Alya… just slept well I guess"

"If you're sure" Alya eyed her not fully buying what she said.

"I am, now let's go" she said as they walked inside the classroom.

They both began chatting about other things as they walked into the classroom.

"Hey Babe" Nino greeted his girlfriend while Adrien chuckled, "Morning Alya"

"Hey Nino, Morning Adrien!" Alya chirped as she walked past the guys to take her seat.

"Hey Marinette!" Nino smiled, "Morning Nino" Marinette replied as she walked past him as well.

"Morning Princess!" Adrien whispered and she blushed, "Morning kitty" she whispered back and sat down quickly unable to hide her blush.

"Ok girl, what was that about?" Alya eyed her again as she crossed her arms.

"Ummm I… I don't know what you're talking about" Marinette replied while staring at the floor.

And just about when Alya was going to question her further, the bell rang much to Marinette's relief.

"You do know you are giving me the scoop later, right" she whispered and focused her attention to the teacher.

"Ugh" Marinette groaned as she pulled her pad from her bag and started taking notes.

'Boy is my lady in trouble' Adrien chuckled as he too started taking notes as well.

"Man, I'm starving" Nino groaned as they all filed out of the classroom for their lunch break.

"When aren't you hungry?" Adrien replied earning a glare from his best friend.

"Hey guys!" Alya caught the boys' attention, dragging Marinette with her.

"Hey Babe, what's up?"

"Thinking where to go to lunch, any ideas?"

"Where could be a good place to eat on a short time?" Adrien was in deep thought as well as the others.

"Well, we could head over to my place" everyone stared at Marinette who was surprised at their reaction, "What?"

"You know, that's a great idea Marinette" Alya hugged her.

"Will you parents be ok with this?" Adrien asked worrying that they might get her in trouble.

Marinette only smiled as she pulled out her phone to let her parents know that they were coming over, "trust me… they'll be happy to see us"

 **Sometime later….**

"Man, that was the best Udon EVER!" Nino sighed happily as he sat back and patted his belly earning several laughs from across the table.

"I can't believe you ate three bowls!" Marinette said trying to control her laughter, "Not even my father has managed to do that"

"You should see him when we hang out" Adrien chuckled, "he has a never-ending pit"

"You guys just don't know how to appreciate food"

"Well we better head back before the teacher doesn't appreciate us arriving late" Alya said as she started picking up the dishes.

"Oh, don't worry about dear, I'll take of these"

"But Mrs. Du-Peing…" Alya was about to complaint when Sabine took her dishes.

"Now hurry along, you don't want to be late" Sabine said as she ushered them out of the apartment.

"Thanks Mama" Marinette kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Yeah, thank you Mrs. Chang" Adrien said.

"I'm happy to see you all and be sure to drop by once in a while, ok?"

"Will do Mrs C" Nino replied as they all headed down the street towards the school.

"Man Marinette, I didn't know your mom's cooking was that good"

"Yeah girl, we should crash your house every once in a while"

"No kidding" Adrien chuckled

Suddenly screams and crashes could be heard coming from the school. All four of them looked at each other and ran towards to where the commotion was.

"Sir I'm sorry, but you aren't allowed into school grounds without authorization from the principal"

"Oh really?... Well… can this be considered as an authorization" the akumatized victim replied as he grabbed his violin and rang a tune that went flying towards the school guard sending him flying towards the wall.

"WO" Nino gasped.

"Man, this is awesome… I gotta get this for my Ladyblog web"

Adrien and Marinette, who saw the whole thing, glanced at each other and nodded. Grabbing Nino by the arm, Adrien ran towards the park while Marinette grabbed Alya and ran towards the locker room.

"Mari, let me go… I need to film this" Alya was struggling with Marinette until they reached the locker room.

"But Alya…" she couldn't finish the sentence for Alya had ran out the door to where the akuma was.

"Grrrr will that girl EVER learn" Marinette groaned as Tikki flew out of her purse, "well guess there's nothing we can do about it, right Tikki?"

"Mmmhmmm"

"TIKKI SPOTS ON!"

"DUDE! WHERE ARE THE GIRLS?" Nino asked Adrien as they ducked behind the Carousel for protection.

Feigning not knowing, Adrien looked behind them, "I'll go check on them, you stay here in case they come this way got it?"

Nino nodded and Adrien ran out of the park towards the boys' locker room. Making sure no one was around, he let Plagg come out of his shirt.

"Man do you have any idea how terrible the smell is in here?" Plagg complaint about the smell in the locker room, "Plagg no time to complain… PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"

Both Ladybug and Char Noir emerged from the locker room at the same time.

"Well, hello my lady" Chat smiled as he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Hey kitty… need to focus here" smiling she pulled her hand from his and grabbed her yo-yo to spring into action.

"Oh… right" Chat snapped out of it and followed her towards the akuma.

"WHERE IS SHE?" the akuma screamed as he continued to throw different off key tunes throughout the school.

"Um okkkk?" Chat scratched his head trying to figure out this one, "just who is he after?" he glanced at Ladybug, "Any ideas love bug?"

"Nope, but we're about to find out" she ran up to the akuma followed by her loyal cat, "HEY AKUMA! DOWN HERE!"

Said Akuma glanced down from where he was currently perched on, taking a better view of the school, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I WANT HER!" the akuma screamed as he fisted his hands, "HER DAYS OF HUMILLIATING ME ARE OVER!" yelled the akuma as he took to his violin again and sprang several notes towards the duo.

"LADYBUG LOOK OUT!" Chat Noir grabbed her by the waist and rolled them both out of danger as one of the notes hit the ground where they stood, leaving a big hole.

Cough, cough…. "You ok?" he asked not taking his eyes from the akuma.

"Yeah"

"Just what the hell is his problem anyway?" he said as he pulled Ladybug to stand up still glaring at the akuma.

"I don't know" she replied uncertain, "not our typical conversational akuma, is he?" she continued to glanced at the akuma and then turned to Chat, "any ideas?"

Taking out his baton he took on a fighting stance, "we need to figure out who is it that he wants and work from there"

"Good idea" Ladybug took out her yo-yo and both went in for the attack.

"MUSICIAN! THERE THEY ARE! I WANT THEIR MIRACULOUS!"

"YES HAWKMOTH"

And with that they started to battle each other, trying to land a punch or a strike with no success.

"We can't continue to fight here or there won't be much of a school left" Chat shouted to Ladybug as he dodged another note thrown at him.

"But how can we get him to leave?" replied Ladybug as she dodged a couple of notes as well.

Glancing around, she spotted the musical room and got an idea, "Chat can you hold him off for a few minutes? I have an idea" she shouted and ran towards the music room.

"Sure" Chat replied dodging a couple of more attacks, "take your time" he groaned when he missed a step and fell on his behind, "great".

Bursting through the doors she ran into the musical room to find clues as to what the akuma wanted. "What could've happened that drove him to despair?" she asked quietly as glanced around the room where she suddenly spotted a torn letter on top of the piano, "what's this?"

She carefully picked up the torn pieces and placed them together as best as she could until she could finally read the letter.

" _Dear Leon, I don't know how else to tell you this… but I'm not coming back. Here where I am, I found what I truly wanted and cannot bear to go back to the life we had. I'm sorry. I just can't continue to encourage you into being a musician that you'll never be. Just face it. You do not have the talent to do so and even though I tried many times to make it seem like you had at the end, I couldn't stand it anymore. Please give it up and find something you're truly good at that can make you into a better person. Please do not look for me_ "

 _Mina._

"Wow… that's… poor Leon" Ladybug whispered sadly as she could see why he was akumatized, "we need to help him… but how…" she was broken out of her train of thoughts by a loud bang.

"CHAT NOIR!" she scrambled from the room just in time to see Chat falling, jumping from she was she flew towards him and grabbed him just before he hit the ground and swung them to safety, "you ok kitty?" she asked worriedly as she helped him sit to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I'm ok" he replied standing and dusting off the dirt, "find anything?" he asked as he pulled her up.

"Yeah and actually, I feel sorry for the guy" she replied sadly.

"Huh? Hey bugaboo, what's wrong?" but before he got his answer another bang was heard from the akuma's direction, "dammit… can't he just quit it?" Chat groaned annoyed with the situation.

"CHAT THAT'S IT!" Ladybug suddenly realized what they needed to do.

"Huh?" Chat scratched his head having no idea of what she was thinking.

Looking at the direction of the akuma and where the music room was she plotted her plan.

"Chat, are you any good with musical instruments?"

"Well yeah… my father made me play all sorts of instruments when I was four, why?" he asked not liking where this was going.

"Cause you're about to have your first concert, come on" and with she grabbed his hand and they both ran towards the music room.

"WHERE IS SHE? I WANT HER NOW!" the akuma continued to make chaos until his attention was caught by something, "WHAT THE…"

"Hey is someone playing the piano?" asked one of the student from his hiding place.

"It's beautiful"

"I know that piece, very complex in deed"

"Who could it be"

Annoyed by this, the akuma stopped the rampage and headed towards the source of the music. Bursting the doors open, he saw Chat Noir sitting at the piano bench striking at the keys, letting the music play.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

"LEON!"

Startled that he was called by his name, he turned to see Ladybug standing there and holding up the letter he had torn and was placed back together with tape, "How did you get that?" he said angrily as he walked towards her.

"Leon, please, could you stop for a minute and listen to me?" when he did, she continued "do you really think that the opinion of one girl can ruin your lifelong dream?"

"But… she…" he did a double take at that fact, "she was the only one that told me how great my music was and then…" he fell to the floor as tears came to his eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? TAKE THEIR MIRACULOUS NOW!"

"Leon" Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder and he stiffened, "what if I told you that you can prove her here, right now that you are a good musician"

"How?"

"Listen" she gestured towards Chat Noir who was still playing, "what did the students say when they first heard him playing?"

"they praised him"

"And what do you think they'll say when you two become a duet?"

"Huh?"

At that Chat Noir turned slightly as he continued playing and gestured to Leon to join him, "I bet we'll make a killer scene" he grinned as he continued his play.

"What do you say?" Ladybug encouraged him and after hesitating for a moment, he agreed.

He grabbed his violin and listened to Chat's playing for a moment before he joined him in an amazing melody. Soon students began to leave their hideouts curious at what they were hearing. Slowly they started to fill the room and began to enjoy the concert they were receiving. Leon had his eyes closed the whole time enjoying his true passion, playing his violin. Once they both ended their song, they were surprised with a round of applause coming from the students.

"What…" Leon couldn't believe his eyes, they were cheering him on; tears sprang to his eyes as he knelt on the floor taking in the emotion.

"Well done Leon" Chat said as he stood from his bench and grabbed Leon's violin. Walking towards Ladybug, he handed her the violin and smiled at her, "you too my lady".

Smiling she smashed the violin to pieces to expose the hidden akuma. "No more evil doing for you little akuma" she said activating her yo-yo, "time to de-evilize" she cried as she captured the akuma and released a purified butterfly, "Bye, bye little butterfly".

She then threw her yo-yo into the air while screaming, "Miraculous Ladybug" and just like that everything went back to normal… including Leon.

"POUND IT" they both chuckled.

Glancing at Leon, Ladybug couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. Sensing this, Chat got an idea and approached him.

"Hey Leon… you ok buddy?"

"Chat Noir? What… What am I doing here?" he asked as he looked around and remembered the reason, "oh" he sighed sadly, "guess she was right"

"No, she wasn't" Chat replied.

"Huh?"

"Dude that was one of the best duets I had played in in a long time, trust me" he said as he pulled Leon to stand up, "If you keep on practicing as you are now, there's no way your music won't hit the charts"

"Really? You… you think I'm good"

"I know so, in fact" Chat went over to the teachers' desk and took some paper and a pen. Writing something down, he handed the paper over to Leon, "This used to be my music tutor back in the days… he's the best of the best… ask him to hear you playing once and trust me, you're going to get the tutoring of a lifetime"

"OH, THANK YOU!" Leon cried as he hugged Chat Noir and then Ladybug, "thank you both" he said once again as he left the room to do just that.

"I'm proud of you kitty" Ladybug said as she walked over to him.

"Yeah… I mean… I know what it's like… you know what he went through" he replied looking into her eyes, which became sad at this revelation.

Deciding to change the mood, he took her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Several students gasped at this and Ladybug was blushing furiously, "Chat…" she was about to complain when she heard both miraculous beep at the same time, "time to go m'lady" he said and with he jumped from the room towards the school grounds and then towards a nearby ally where they both de-transformed in the nick of time.

"Ugh… I'm exhausted, now gimme some cheese" Plagg complained from Adrien's hands where he rested.

"Yeah, today was a bit intense" replied Tikki from Marinette's hands as well, "Oh Tikki… I'm so sorry" she apologized as she placed her kwami in her purse and handed her a cookie, "here you go".

"Here Plagg" Adrien gave the kwami his camembert cheese and gestured towards the shirt, "now hide" and Plagg did just that.

Making sure the coast was clear, Adrien and Marinette headed over to the park to meet with the others. Silence ruled between them and Adrien couldn't stand it any longer. He stopped and turned to Marinette who only looked at him in surprise, "Adrien… what"

"Mari, what's wrong? You've been silent for the past few minutes" he asked and pulled her into a hug, "you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know" she sighed taking in his scent, "It's just… well here" she said and handed him the letter from Leon's ex-girlfriend. After taking a few minutes to read it, he glanced down at his girlfriend and finally understood.

"Mari… you really don't believe that's going to happen to us, right?"

"I… I don't know… I just… Adrien, why do you like me?" she asked glancing at the floor, "I'm not the kind of girl you would see next to a super model and well" she was silenced when she felt Adrien pull her into a nearby ally.

"Adrien what are you" before she could finish her sentence, he had invaded her lips in a desperate way. Feeling her respond, he deepened the kiss as he placed his hand behind her head and his other on her small back to pull her closer.

Hearing her moan only added to his already frustrating emotions making him want her even more. After a few minutes, they parted in need of air and he could her gasping trying to catch her breath… seeing her flustered face he pulled her into an embrace and hid his face in her neck, "Mari… you are all I ever wanted. I don't need nor want anything else… I love you" he heard her gasp and he continued pulling her from him so she could see his flustered face, "why can't you see that?" he asked sadly.

"I love you too Adrien… I can't imagine my life without you" she sobbed and held onto him for dear life.

"Then stop pushing me away… No matter how much you try… I already told you, you're stuck with this cat".

Earning a chuckle and a nod from her made him feel more relaxed, "we better find those two before we get an earful" he chuckled as he took her hand and both headed towards the park.

"Alya, relax, my boy Adrien said he was searching for her babe"

"I know Nino but… HEY, THERE THEY ARE!" she exclaimed excitedly as they both ran towards their friends, "Were the hell have you guys been I was worried sick and…. Uhhh… what's going on here"

"What's wrong Alya?" Adrien asked not sure why the question and hearing Nino's uncontrolled laughter only added to the mystery.

"Alya… what…" Marinette then realized that she and Adrien were both holding hands all the way and haven't let go before entering the park.

"Umm…. I can explain" catching onto Marinette's thinking, Adrien raised his hands in utter surrender.

"You better, cause this is a scoop I'm not about to pass out" Alya grinned, Adrien sighed, Nino rolled on the floor ecstatic and Marinette groaned.

"Ok, but can we do this tomorrow? It's getting kinda dark" Adrien said much to Marinette's relief.

"Ok but you two better meet us at lunch, got it?" she warned as Nino grabbed her hand to walk her to her house and waved, "Later bros"

"Bye" Marinette waved shivering.

"Princess, are you cold" Adrien asked worriedly as he pulled her closer to share his warmth.

"No… just horrified at tomorrow's impending doom" she sighed and he chuckled grabbing her hand to walk her towards her house, "Well I told you were on this together, so I guess that also makes it my funeral too huh" he said as he finished texting his driver to pick him up at the bakery.

"Funny kitty" she rolled her eyes.

"You know you love me" he grinned.

"I do" she smiled, both sharing a long stare into each other's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclosure:** I do not own any of the characters of the Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir Series. This fanfiction takes place after episode 26 when Marinette meets Master Fu as the Guardian of the Kwamis. Please enjoy and feel free to leave any comments or suggestions as to how would you like the story to progress.

 **Cheers! ^_^**

 **CHAPTER 3:** **Open Wounds**

 **NEXT DAY**

"Ugh… I don't want to go" Marinette groaned at the alarm clock and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"Come on Marinette, you're going to be late" Tikki flew over her face to encourage said girl to get up.

"But Tikki, what am I going to say to Alya?"

"I'm sure you and Adrien will come up with something"

"Ugh"

'Rock Music playing on the background'

"Huh?" Marinette got up and went over to her desk and saw she had messages on her phone, "who could it be at this hour?"

She clicked in her password and found she had messages from Alya and Adrien.

"Um okkk" she decided to open up Alya's message first, ' _Hey girl remember that you owe me your juicy story with Adrien so you better not bail out on me, ok? I want ALL the details! See ya at school_!'

"Oh men" she groaned and replied, ' _ok Alya I promise not to bail out, see ya at school'_ she hit send and went to open Adrien's messages, ' _Morning Princess! Hope you had a nice sleep_ 😊'she chuckled and continued reading _, 'I came up with this story last night to tell Alya about us and well… I wanted to see if you're ok with it… let me know before school starts so we can be prepared… by the way… I love you, bugaboo_ 😊' curious she opened up the rest of the messages and started to read the story he was referring too. Surprised and relieved he came up with this, she decided to reply to his messages and went on to get ready for school.

"Come on Tikki, let's go"

 **SCHOOL**

Alya and Marinette were already in the classroom when Nino and Adrien came walking in.

"Morning Babes!" Nino greeted them as he walked over to them, standing next to Alya as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Smiling she turned to hug him, "Morning Nino!" she glanced at Adrien and grinned, "Morning Adrien, I hope you're ready".

"ALYA!" Marinette complained as she sat on her side of the desk groaning. Chuckling Adrien walked towards Marinette and held her hand against his lips, "Well no use hiding it now Princess" he said as he kissed her hand and winked causing her to blush even harder.

"Oh, Nino look at how cute they are" Alya smiled while Nino chuckled making both Adrien and Marinette blush.

"WHO IS CUTE WHAT NOW?!" Chloe was furious.

The first thing she saw when she walked into the room was Adrien kissing Marinette's hand. "How dare you make Adrien do something as low as that!" she huffed as she pulled Adrien away from her, "Don't worry Adrikins, I'll save you from that monster" she clanged onto his arms while batting her eyes at him.

"Chloe, that's enough… you better apologize to Marinette…"

"What?… me?… apologize to her?" she let go of Adrien and glared at Marinette crossing her arms, "Never"

"Chloe… really, you need to stop this" Adrien's patience was wearing thin and he could sense Marinette's anger beginning to rise, 'Oh boy'.

Marinette had enough of this and stood from her spot causing several gasps in the classroom. Standing next to Adrien, she crossed her arms and glared at Chloe.

"Princess?" Adrien asked worriedly.

"Don't worry" she replied not taking her eyes from Chloe, "I can handle this"

'Gulp' Adrien swallowed.

"And what are you going to do about it Missy?"

Marinette only grinned and untangled her arms, "this" and with that she stood on her toes and grabbed Adrien's shirt to pull him towards her and kissed him… hard… Adrien was in heaven and didn't notice the gasps in the room, nor Chloe's hysterical shriek or the fact that he had just put his hands-on Marinette's waist to pull her closer to him. After they finally broke off the kiss, they heard several applauses, whistles and cheering on from their classmates making them blush at what just happened.

"NO! THIS CANT BE!" Chloe screamed glaring at them both, "YOU ARE MINE ADRIEN! WHY HER?" she yelled, "SHE'S A NOBODY!"

Keeping Marinette against him, he calmed down "Chloe, you were my first friend… but only that… a friend… I NEVER had feelings towards you… you need to stop this now… Marinette is the one I love and no one else… so please"

"ENOUGH" she yelled as she stormed out of the classroom not before she gave him a final warning, "you will regret this!"

"CHLOE!" Adrien was about to run after her when Marinette held him in place, "Let her go Adrien"

"But…"

"Let's just give her sometime"

Looking back at the door and then back at Marinette, he sighed, "You're right Princess"

They both went to take their seats just then Mrs. Savelle came in to start the class. 'Hope she's ok' Adrien thought as he started to take notes.

 **Lunchtime**

"Oh man, that pop-quiz came out of nowhere" Nino threw his hands in the air as he complained.

"That's why it's called a pop-quiz, Nino" Alya snickered.

"Um… Alya?"

Alya turned to Marinette. She was besides Adrien, both with worried look on their faces, "What's up with you too?"

"We're worried about Chloe" Adrien answered grabbing his arm as he was restless.

"We are going over to the hotel to see how she's doing… sorry Alya" Marinette added not wanting to see the look of disappointment on her best friends' face.

Eying them carefully, she could see their distress, "Its ok… go on, but we do have a conversation pending" she winked and dragged Nino into the cafeteria room.

"Well… uh… that went well" Adrien scratched his head unsure of what to do next.

"Yeah… no kidding" Marinette sighed and looked up to him. 'I have a bad feeling about this'.

 **Hotel**

"WHAT?"

"I am terrible sorry Mr. Agreste, but I cannot permit your entrance"

"But… why?" Adrien asked extremely worried at this point.

"Mr. Burgois has given orders to ban you from this hotel"

"That's impossible… lets us talk to Chloe, shell understand" Marinette begged.

"I'm sorry Miss, but it was her instructions given to her father"

"But…" Adrien whispered sadly.

"It's ok Adrien, well come back later" Marinette grabbed his hand and almost dragged him from the front of the hotel.

"Oh man…. I didn't think she was going to take it this hard" Adrien groaned scratching his head unsure of what to do next.

"And I shouldn't have done that… I made matters worse".

"It's ok Marinette… it wasn't your fault… Chloe just thinks she has a right to determine people's lives and well… not being able to do what she wants with me since she has known me for a long time really got to her" Adrien finished as he felt his phone vibrate, "huh?" surprised to see whom was calling, "father?" he whispered and Marinette gasped.

Looking over at Marinette and then at the phone, he answered. "um… hello"

"Adrien, where are you?"

"Father… what's wrong?"

"I just got a call from Mayor Burgois… cancelling the event we had programmed at the hotel this Thursday" his father sounded very angry.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Apparently, something happened between you and his daughter… care to elaborate?"

"Ugh… it was just a misunderstanding Father… I'll fix this"

"Yes, well… the company has put a lot of money and logistics into this event, so I hope you will be able to correct your mistake"

"Yes father"

"Good"

His father ended the call and Adrien was staring at his phone lost in thought. Anger rose and he fisted his phone. Marinette could hear part of the conversation and could relate to what Adrien was going through. She placed her hand on top his fisted one making him snap out of his train of thoughts and look back at her, calming himself.

"Sorry"

"It's ok… I understand"

"I know I promised my father that I would fix this, but… I don't know how"

"Hmmm" Marinette was deep in thought until she came up with an idea, "what if Ladybug were to lend us a hand?"

"What?" Adrien was lost

"Chloe is a huge fan of Ladybug, so I'm sure she'll listen to her"

"You sure bugaboo?"

She just smiled, "I'll visit her after school and try to convince her to forgive us and not cancel your father's fashion event".

Adrien relaxed and gathered her into a hug, "Thanks love bug".

"Anytime kitty" she sighed as she let herself immerse in his embrace.

 **Later that day…**

Our young heroine was zipping through Paris roof tops as she made her way towards the Hotel, 'ugh… I don't like this… but I know it was also my fault' she thought as she landed on the penthouse floor that was Chloe's room. Knocking softly on the double crystal doors, she waited patiently for Chloe to open the doors. After a few moments, she knocked again. 'Huh?' Ladybug was unsure of what was going on, so instead she went down towards the main entrance to the hotel greeting the guard there.

"Um… hello… I'm here to see Mrs. Chloe Burgois"

"I'm sorry Ladybug… but she refuses to see anyone"

"Really?... could you tell her **I'm** here to see her… she would understand."

"I'm sorry… but were under strict orders not to let anyone in"

"umm… ok" and with that she zipped away lost in thought, "something else is going on" she whispered as she landed a couple of blocks away from the hotel. She kept vigilance for a few minutes when she sensed someone else landing next to her.

"Hey there my lady"

"Hey kitty"

Noticing her neutral reply, he placed a hand on her shoulder worriedly, "What's wrong bugaboo?"

"Chloe" she replied deep in thought.

"Huh?" Adrien felt anxious for some reason.

"I wasn't allowed to see her either. I went to her room and knocked a couple of times, but there was no answer"

"What?"

"Something else is going on" she said as she looked into his eyes, "and were going to find out what" she answered as she stood up.

"What do you have in mind" he followed her.

"hmmm" she thought carefully as she glanced at the hotel, "so far I've only seen a small amount of staff during the day so nothing unusual there"

Adrien glanced from her towards the hotel and studied it as well. He's been here ever since its beginning so he knew it better than anyone, "wait… what day is it today?"

"Huh?... Um Tuesday? Why?"

He only grinned and signaled her to follow him, "It's laundry day"

 **After a few minutes…**

"Ugh… remind me NEVER to climb up the laundry shoot again" Ladybug groaned as she shook off some dirty socks and underwear, "bleh"

Chuckling Chat grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the shoot. They were currently on the 10th floor of the building.

"Why are we here?"

Adrien was scouting the surroundings making sure it was clear, before moving forwards, "this floor is off limits to anyone except the maids and the Burgois Family" he said as he counted the doors they were passing.

"Why?"

"Well" he said solemnly as he neared the door he was looking for, "just like me… Chloe lost her mother when we were young" hearing Ladybug gasp, he continued, "this was the floor where they used to live in before she died. After that, access to this floor was banned to everyone" he dropped his head sadly as he placed his hand on the door, "she died here". He pushed the door open and just as he suspected, Chloe was laying on the king-size bed that used to be her parents. She had an IV hooked on her and beeping monitors all around.

"What?" Ladybug rushed to her side, "What's going on? What's wrong with her?"

"Emotional Shock" Adrien said calmly as he slowly walked towards her and reaching out, he cleared a couple of strands from Chloe's face, "she went through the same thing when her mother died"

"Chloe" she whispered as tears came down her face, "Is that why she is mean to everyone?"

Chat nodded, "After she recovered from the shock, she blocked her feelings out towards anyone… except for her father… and me".

"Will she be ok?"

"I don't know"

 **That night…**

The beeping and the sounds emanating from the machines was all Chat could hear as he was currently standing watch besides Chloe's bed. He had her hand in his as he continued to closely monitor her breathing which was calm and even.

"Hey" he heard, but didn't turn to see who it was.

"Hey" he replied.

"You ok?" Ladybug asked as she placed a hand on his back and felt him tense.

"I… I don't know" Adrien whispered as he continued glancing at Chloe.

"Adrien" this time he turned to see Ladybug's frame in the dark, "there's nothing more you can do"

"I know… but I… It's my fault" he whispered tears coming down his face

Ladybug opened her arms and without a second thought, he rushed to her wrapping his arms around her small frame and sobbed harder. Whispering small words to him, she managed to calm him down. She pulled back slowly and cupped his face, clearing the tears from his eyes.

"Chat… it's not your fault… it's not our fault… she just needs time to assimilate this new change in her life… when she does, she'll come out of it and be the annoying, stubbornest girl we all love"

Not letting go of her, he turned to take one last look at Chloe and nodded, "I hope you're right" he whispered.

 **NEXT DAY**

"Class, I regret to inform you that Chloe Burgois won't be attending school for a while"

"WOHHOOOO" several classmates began to cheer at the news, "finally some peace from that wench"

"YEAH! NO MORE STUPID CRITICISM FROM HER!

"HEY MARINETTE DID YOU HEAR… eh… what's wrong?" Alya was celebrating as well until she took in the state that Marinette was in. She had her head on the desk and her arms wrapped around to cover her face. "What the…" she glanced over at Nino who motioned her to look at his side and just as Marinette, Adrien was in the same condition, "what's wrong with you two?" she whispered. Looking back and nodding to Nino, she raised her hand.

"Yes Alya?"

"Marinette and Adrien don't feel well… can we take them to the nurse's office?"

Glancing at them, she quickly nodded, "yes of course"

With that Alya took Marinette's arm and swung it around her as Nino did the same. Once in the infirmary, they were instructed to place them in the beds next to each other for examination. Once the nurse finished her exam on the duo, she determined that they both had fatigue and needed some rest. Leaving the room to complete the documentation on their records, Nino and Alya stared at their friends.

"Mari?"

Slowly blinking her eyes, she looked over "Alya?"

"Hey girl" she whispered as she cleared a few strands of hair from her face, "you ok?"

"uhhhh"

"Ugh… who caught the license plate of that truck" Adrien groaned as he sat up from his bed.

"Dude, take it easy" Nino said as he helped Adrien sit, "you ok bro?"

"Nino?" Adrien questioned and looked over to see Marinette still lying down, "Mari?"

"Hey… guess we were pretty exhausted, huh?" she said as she too started to sit up with Alya's help.

"Ok you too… what's going on?"

"uh… well" Adrien was scratching his head and glanced at Marinette who only smiled and nodded.

Sighing he dropped his hand and related to them what had happened in the last hours… obviously leaving out the Ladybug and Chat Noir bit.

"Wow... I mean… poor Chloe" Alya whispered trying to contain tears of her own.

"Dude… no wonder she's a sweetheart"

"NINO" Alya cried smacking his shoulder.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" he replied caressing the throbbing shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Alya glared at him and then turned to Marinette.

"We don't know" Marinette replied unsure herself.

 **That Night….**

Chat Noir and Lady Bug paid another visit to Chloe. She has been in the same state for the last 24 hours. Sighing sadly, Chat Noir walked closer to her bed and grabbed her hand gently while Lady Bug walked to the other side of the bed and did the same thing.

"Chloe please, come back to us" Laby Bug whispered, "I'm really sorry"

"Please" Chat Noir begged as he placed her hand against his head.

Suddenly, the machines started to beep rapidly detecting an increase in her heart beats. They both gasped as they looked to the monitors and then at her. Hearing sounds of people rushing through the corridors, both Lady Bug and Chat Noir got out just before the nurses came rushing in. They remained on the building in front of the hotel watching the nurses fidget around Chloe trying to stabilize her.

"WHAT's GOING ON? WHAT's WRONG WITH HER?" Major Burgois shouted as he rushed inside the room.

"Sir we are currently exanimating her but it appears to be that she got over excited… as you can see, her vitals are above normal readings therefore we have stabilized her".

"What caused her to react like that?"

"We don't know sir… we will monitor her 24/7 to be safe"

"Good" he walked to her bedside and placed a kiss on her forehead, "please sweetheart… come back to me soon… I miss you" he caressed her cheek for a couple of minutes and then walked out the door with the rest of the medical staff save for the one who was going to stand watch.

Lady Bug and Chat Noir had seen everything that was going on in Chloe's room. Tears ran down their faces as they clunged to each other for support.

"She'll get through this" Lady Bug whispered as she held on to Chat Noir for support.

"I hope so" he whispered back as he held onto her tightly.

What will happen to Chloe? Will she ever wake up? How will our Hero's handle this new situation?

Stay tuned …. Bwahahahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclosure:** I do not own any of the characters of the Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir Series. This fanfiction takes place after episode 26 when Marinette meets Master Fu as the Guardian of the Kwamis. Please enjoy and feel free to leave any comments or suggestions as to how would you like the story to progress.

 **Cheers! ^_^**

 **CHAPTER 4:** **RESONINGS**

"So, any changes in Chloe's condition?" Nino asked his best friend Adrien as they sat down in the cafeteria room.

"No" Adrien replied depressed while staring at his lunch not hungry at all.

"Dude" Nino sighed as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "You need to be strong… for her and for Marinette" he glanced towards the cafeteria doors, but no sign of either of them, "She's just as wrecked as you are".

Adrien nodded and stood determined to looked for her, "If she comes here before me let me know, k? I'm gonna look for her"

"Adrien wait…" but Adrien had already fled the cafeteria, "I could've just told him where they were" Nino sighed and continued eating his lunch.

"Marinettte you need to cheer up girl, it wasn't your fault" Alya was currently brushing Marinette's hair with her fingers.

They were sitting on the lawn in the back side of the school. Marinette didn't want to be seen by anyone as she cried her eyes out.

"But Alya" she sniffed, "I did this to her… she wouldn't be in that state if it wasn't for me"

"Marinette… we all know that Chloe is just a selfish brat and even though I feel sorry for her, I don't agree on how she treats others specially Adrien… he is NOT her property and she needs to understand that"

"I know" Marinette replied as she sat up, "but I still feel responsible for this"

"Don't be… you know what? How about the four of us go to the hotel and talk to Major Burgeois about this… Maybe he'll understand"

"It's ok Alya, I hope she just gets better soon so I can apologize to her"

"Girl…" Alya wrapped Marinette in a hug.

All this time Adrien had been listening to their conversation. He couldn't help but agree with Alya. He wasn't Chloe's property, but they had been friends since they were little. He just couldn't let that get destroyed because of what happened. Deep in thought he left the girls alone and walked back to the school. 'I need to fix this no matter what'.

That night Chat Noir had asked Ladybug to patrol close to the hotel. While Ladybug was reluctant to leave him alone, she didn't have much of a choice for they were superheroes and needed to perform their duty. Giving him a quick peck on the lips, she zipped off to the opposite side of town. Once she was gone, Chat Noir jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the hotel. Using the window to Chloe's room that he had previously unlocked, Chat slowly sneaked into the room. He approached the bed and took in Chloe's condition which had not changed much. Kneeling next to her bed he took her hands in his, "Chloe if you can hear me then please, I beg you, don't continue doing this. You and I have been together since we were kids" he took a deep breath to stop the tears from falling, "I really love you as a friend. You were my first friend and that is something that no one can take from us, ever. You are very important in my life Chloe and that is not a lie. I really wish you could be happy for me. I don't want to lose our special friendship that is really important to me. Please Chloe, wake up and let me make it up to you" Chat Noir whispered as he kissed her hand and placed it back on the bed. Standing up he took one last look at her then left through the window once again.

Little did he know that she had slowly opened her eyes and tears began to fall. "Adrien" she whispered, "I'm sorry".

 **Thursday Morning**

"Adrien, the event is tonight. Have you 'fixed' the situation with the Major's daughter?"

"Father… I" Adrien was at a loss, 'what am I going to do?'

"Sir, you have a call from the Mayor"

"Really, ok then" Mr. Agreste turned his back to his son, "this better be good news. I have invested a lot of money and time into this."

"I'm sorry Father" Adrien whispered to himself as he picked up his school bag and left the mansion.

"Dude you look like the walking dead, are you ok?" Nino asked as Adrien slowly walked into the classroom.

"Hey Nino" Adrien greeted as he sat down on his desk and placed his head on his arms.

"Bro, are you ok?" Nino asked again worried about his best friend.

"No Nino, I'm not" Adrien sighed, "my Father is going to murder me if tonight's event at the hotel is canceled."

"Ouch" Nino winced knowing full well how serious Mr. Agreste takes in these events, "Isn't there anyway that it can be done?"

"Not unless Chloe or the Mayor agrees to it" Adrien replied as he sat up while looking around the room.

"Oh" Nino sighed

"Um… where are the girls?" Adrien was so deep in despair that he didn't notice that neither Alya nor Marinette were in the room.

"Um did you check your messages Bro?" Nino asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Adrien took out his phone and sure enough there were several messages from the group chat they had created, "what's going on?" he opened the chat and started reading.

"Yeah the girls had a long talk last night… Alya had to stay home today to watch over the twins and Marinette was really worn out so Alya made sure she stayed at home today… I thought you knew"

"No, I didn't" Adrien closed the chat looking concerned and started picking up his stuff.

"Woo, Dude what are you doing"

"Nino, I need you to cover for me, there's something I need to do" Adrien rushed out the doors before the teacher came in.

"Huh?"

'Marinette, what are you up to?' Adrien ran towards the bakery as he remembered last night's conversation….

"Chat are you ok?" Ladybug asked a rather distant kitty.

"I… I don't know" he sighed as he rested his chin on one of his knees.

They were currently resting near the edge of one of the many rooftops in Paris.

"I… I went to see Chloe again"

"I thought so" she replied as she sat next to him, "wanna talk about it?"

"I just told her that she was just as important to me as you are. That I wished that she would be happy for me. How I thought that our friendship was strong… I" he dropped his head, "I don't want to lose my first friend"

Marinette's heart dropped at this, 'I never thought that she meant that much to him' gathering him in her arms she gave him a big hug, "shhh its ok kitty, we'll definitely figure this out" he nodded against her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, 'I need to fix this' she thought.

'I know you too well M'Lady, you're up to something' Adrien thought as he reached the bakery and went inside only to be greeted by Mrs. Dupein-Chang, "Morning Mrs. Dupein"

"Ah, good morning Adrien" she greeted back smiling, "aren't you supposed to be at school?" she questioned.

"I… I was worried about Marinette… Is she ok?"

"Ah yes, she complained that she wasn't feeling well this morning so we let her miss school for today… you can go up if you like?"

"Thank you" Adrien nodded and started walking up the stairs.

"Are you sure about this kid?" Plagg was concerned about his chosen one which is rare for him.

"You and I both know Ladybug too well. She's going to try to resolve this on her own" Adrien reached the trap door to her room and knocked lightly, "Marinette? It's me Adrien… May I come in?" He waited a few seconds but nothing happened. Both Plagg and Adrien stared at each other and decided to open the trap door. "Marinette?" Adrien whispered as he walked inside the room only to notice that she wasn't there.

"Damnit, I knew it" Adrien groaned.

"So, what now?" Plagg asked as he flew around the room looking for clues.

"We're going to find her and give her a piece of my mind" he growled as he descended the stairs.

"Is everything ok? Mrs. Dupein looked at Adrien's face, "Is Marinette ok?"

Realizing that he almost exposed her, he decided to lie "Oh yes she's ok, just sleeping… We'll I better get going then… Good day Mrs. Dupein" Adrien greeted as he walked out the door and to a nearby ally.

"We'll, let's find our bug, shall we?" Adrien grinned and Plagg face palmed himself.

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT"

'She's not there?' Ladybug questioned as she glanced through the window of the room where Chloe was lying in, 'where could she be? What happened to her?' she was worried.

She decided to jump up to the Penthouse where Chloe's room is. Sure enough there she was, awake. She looked pale and fragile, but nonetheless, awake. She was currently talking to one of the staff members before he bowed and left the room. Chloe then walked towards her closet where she picked out her outfit. Hearing a knock on her window she turned only to see Ladybug standing there. "LADYBUG!" she cried excitedly as she went to open the window to let her in, "what are you doing here? Do I need any rescuing?" she flipped her hair as she giggled behind her hand.

'Yep that's our Chloe' she smiled, "I heard that you were sick so I came to visit you, how are you feeling?"

Chloe's smile disappeared and walked towards one of her fancy chairs to sit down, "Ok… I guess"

Noticing her change in mood Lady bug got closer and kneeled in front of her, "Chloe you can talk to me, I will listen"

Glancing at Ladybug she nodded, took a deep breath and told her everything. Of course, Ladybug already knew most of it, but she still listened attentively.

"And now… I think I lost my one and only best friend" Chloe sniffed as tears began to pour.

"Chloe" Ladybug reached out and gave her a big hug, "It's ok to be in disagreement with your friends. That's what makes them special in our lives" she pulled her out a bit so she can look into her eyes, "but as friends, we also need to consider the other's feelings. Have you ever thought about how Adrien feels about this? Have you talked to him about how you feel?"

"No…"

"I believe that if you really want to get Adrien back, you need to tell him how you feel… but also you need to listen to how he feels… afterwards, you can both come to an understanding and thus fix the broken link between you two"

"I guess… I guess you're right Ladybug"

"Good" Ladybug stood and hesitated a moment, "Chloe… how do you… how do you feel about Marinette?"

"What? Her?" Chloe was angry, "I hate her of course" she stood from her chair and flung her arms in the air, "if it wasn't for her, none of this would've happened"

"I… I see…" Ladybug whispered as she went back to the window, "well I do hope you feel better Chloe and that you and Adrien can go back to being friends again… see ya" and with that Ladybug zipped out of the window, tears falling from her eyes.

"Grrrr, she turned off her GPS?" Chat Noir was beyond frustrated at this point. Glancing up at the sky he sighed, "where are you M'Lady?"


End file.
